1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushioning device for a computer component, more particularly to one for mounting a hard disk drive onto a base body of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As personal computers grow in popularity for family and business applications, the performance requirements for hard disk drives are getting more and more strict due to the vital role of the hard disk drive in a computer. Any failure of the hard disk drive would hinder proper operation of the computer. Apart from expansion of the memory capacity of the hard disk drive, the quality and reliability thereof are also the primary concerns in the computer industry. The quality and reliability requirements of a hard disk drive are even more strict in a notebook computer in view of the delicacy and portability of the latter.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hard disk drive assembly 10 used in a computer (not shown), which includes a hard disk drive 12 and a support frame 14. The hard disk drive 12 is mounted on the support frame 14 by means of screws 16. The hard disk drive assembly 10 is then mounted onto a base body of the computer (not shown) by mechanical fastening means, such as screws, provided between the computer and the support frame 14. Such an arrangement is inherent of some disadvantages as follows:
1. The hard disk drive is easily impaired.
Since the conventional hard disk drive is mounted directly on a support frame which, in turn, is mounted on a computer, any external impact applied on the computer is easily transmitted to the hard disk drive and might result in the damage to the hard disk drive, and in failure of the computer. Damages of this kind become much worse in a notebook computer due to the high portability of the latter.
2. The hard disk drive is expensive.
In order to avoid damages caused by an external impact, the quality of the hard disk drive must be improved. Such an approach, however, increases the manufacturing cost of the hard disk drive and is not considered to be a good solution to this problem.